hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Montana (TV Series)
Hannah Montana is an American TV sitcom, which debuted on March 24, 2006 on Disney Channel. The series tells the story of a girl Miley Stewart who lives a double life : every day Miley, is a teenage student like any other, while every night, become the famous youth pop singer : Hannah Montana. To keep her life as a normal teenager, as normal as possible, Miley is forced to hide her true identity from her audience, and even to his best friends. The series has been nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Program from 2007 through 2010. Hannah Montana: The Movie was released in theatres on April 10, 2009. The third season of the series premiered on November 2, 2008 and ended on March 14, 2010. The show has been renewed for the fourth and final season, which started production on January 18, 2010, and ended production on May 14, 2010. The final season premiered on July 11, 2010,and became the last Disney Channel sitcom to transition from standard definition to high definition in the process. The fourth season of Hannah Montana was renamed: Hannah Montana Forever, because it was the last one. Characters Main * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart (season 1-4) / Hannah Montana (season 1-3, beginning of 4) * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott (season 1-4) / Lola Luftnagle (season 1-3, beginning of 4) * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken / Mike Standley III (seasons 1-3; recurring season 4) * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart (season 1-4) * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Stewart (season 1-4) * Moisés Arias as Rico Suave (season 2-4) (recurring season 1) See also : Full list of characters Episode Main article: List of Hannah Montana episodes During its run Hannah Montana ran four seasons of five years, his full run was from March the 24th, 2006 - January the 16th, 2011. The show ran a total of 98 episodes. Couples Main article: Couples Many couples have appeared in the series, some of which only lasted one or two episodes, while others are still together. Harry Potter References On the show, many references have been added to the famous Harry Potter literary/film series like: *The Test of My Love - Miley lies to Trey's parents saying that she used to live and studies in England, and when they ask her where,without thinking, she replies : "Hogwarts" (which is the most important magic school in the series, and is also where Harry, the main character of the saga, has studied) . *No Sugar, Sugar - when Robby accidentally embarrassed Jackson in front of his girlfriend for his miraculous new school grades who he has recived, Jackson tells the girl : " He is not my real father, i was left on his door ... by a magician ". Referring, of course, to the opening scene in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, where Professor Dumbledore leaves Harry on the threshold of the Dursley house. *He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother - when Lilly has an alleged crush on Jackson (in Miley dream), Jackson is trying to find a puppy's mother, softened by the gesture of the boy, she exclaims : "Awwww." And Miley replies her : Aw Lilly, come on, even Lord Voldemort, it would be nice with a puppy in his arms! " *Welcome to the Bungle - while on the "Mack and Mickey" show Mickey asks Hannah Montana how she feels about the Potter books and Hannah says she likes to just waiting for the movies (causing an international crisis). Mack replies that he read them all while Mickey is still on Goblet of Fire. *Super(stitious) Girl - when Miley looks for her anklet in the bathroom and finds a lot of long hair in the drain, she says, "Well, it's not in the drain. But l think Hagrid had this room before us." Reunion It is very unlikely for a Reunion to happen. Miley Cyrus stated in a interview that she would not like it because it's a lot of time with her dad, Billy Ray Cyrus who played Robby Ray Stewart and as she put it, she sees him enough already. Other cast members would like a reunion though.Category:Content